Of Remembrance!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Many say to fight a war is to win a war but someone has to lose don't they? Someone has to die! No two people could win... No two people could win. In Harry's case he lost so much but he... He won the war. He fought the war to keep the Wizarding and Muggle world safe. This is post War! FOR REMEMBRANCE DAY! 98 YEARS SINCE WW1 BROKE OUT!


_**Of Remembrance! **_

_**Summary: Many say to fight a war is to win a war but someone has to lose don't they? Someone has to die! No two people could win... No two people could win. In Harry's case he lost so much but he... He won the war. He fought the war to keep the Wizarding and Muggle world safe. This is post War! FOR REMEMBRANCE DAY! 98 YEARS SINCE WW1 BROKE OUT! **_

_**a/n: I have been to the remembrance ceremony today and I felt really upset that I actually shed a tear or two. This is a short remembrance one-shot! **_

_**Enjoy! **_ _**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_

* * *

The Second Wizarding War and The Battle of Hogwarts ripped the whole two worlds apart but brought everyone together. It was a terrible sight. Hogwarts burning in so many different places, crumbling walls and dusty floors. Bodies on the floor, beds conjured to carry the dead, the injured and the unwell. Healers running around trying to see to the deadly injured.

Harry... He stood there staring, a pain in his chest swelling round his heart. His friends were mourning over the fallen Weasley boy Fred, and the newly weds Remus and Tonks Lupin... Who'd left their month old child to fight this war.

Harry didn't want anyone to die... He never wanted to be the _**Boy-Who-Lived**_... He never wanted to be parentless and lose every living family member he had. He just wanted to be Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and Godson of Sirius Black... But no he couldn't even be that.

Harry as the years went on went to every remembrance for his friends, his family and everyone else that died... That he in some respect love. He placed flowered reefs, on those that meant the most to him, and a single flower on those he'd miss.

"We are here today to remember those who have fallen before us in the Second Great Wizarding War and those we've lost over time. Now I will get a much loved heroic person to read some names. Please welcome Mr Potter."

Harry walked up his hands trembling as he held the parchment with some names written on it. He couldn't find any breath to speak. He scanned the parchment.

_**'Fred Weasley.'**_

_**'Remus Lupin.' **_

_**'Tonks.' **_

_**'James Potter.'**_

_**'Lily Potter.' **_

_**'Sirius Black.'**_

"This war... This war was fought to keep these worlds safe, for the future. Yes we lost an awful lot of people... All over the years but that's never stopped us from trying to push on through. Fred Weasley was considered a friend to me. He was right that we all needed a laugh in one of the darkest years I've seen. But he has people that'll never ever forget him. He was such a great inspiration... To so many people who had a talent for trouble... Along with his brother George. Remus Lupin... Well for one he was thee best Defence teacher I'd ever had. He helped me repel Dementors, and he told me about my parents. Yes he was a Werewolf but he was one of the most caring and brave men I've ever had the privilege to meet and I'll miss him greatly. Tonks well I didn't really get to know her but she was a headstrong character, who loved being around people and well best of all she loved Remus very much, and I knew it just by looking at her..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at the next three names. His breath shook, his hands shook so violently he couldn't read anything else on the paper. He tried to suck in as much breath as he could be it just didn't seem to stay inside his chest. He had to dismiss himself and say his last few words.

"Today... Is to remember those who've fallen to the hands of Voldemort and his army. Today is a day of remembrance... A day to share the most cherished of memories that we have... To the world... To the people. We mark this very date as one of the worst... But in theory it's not this date... It was those of the past. The future is bright thanks to everyone that gave their lives, and we mustn't forget that they did to make this world better... And I myself shall never forget anyone that I lost... I hope that all of you will pay your respects to those who you've lost. They don't like us hurting and mourning because they're never gone. Thank you."

The second of May became known as _**"The Day Of Remembrance"**_ to all those... Who chose to remember.

* * *

_**a/n: I remembered everyone I lost in both the wars! And I remembered my Granada who I'm still lucky to have who worked in a radio station in the Second World War and he also survived a bomb explosion! Anyway hope you liked it! Thanks :)x**_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


End file.
